


Perspectives of the Scythe

by LeviathanVIII (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeviathanVIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appointed time is something Death knows innately; for everything –including itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives of the Scythe

_ Brother _

Death always reaps that which lives. It does not actively kill, but it is there in the wings waiting for the appointed time. The appointed time is something Death knows innately; for everything –including itself. Death’s time has been ticking down for quite some time now; apocalypse now and all that.

“Do me the honor,” Dean now held the Scythe, likely unaware of what just occurred, nor what would come to pass in mere seconds. Dean was worthy of the Mark of Cain, so to was he worthy of Deaths Scythe, and reaping Death in turn.

“It’s for family you must proceed Dean.

To be what you are, to become what you’ve become is as stain on their memory”

Death could not reap itself, still it threatened as much anyway, not that Dean understood.

“Do it. Or I will.”

Death’s time reached complete zero, just in time for Dean to subconsciously overshoot his brother, just as he had subconsciously side stabbed Castiel. The Darkness took the opportunity in stride. Death dead by its own weapon.

_ Death _

Death itself was created from the Darkness, the embodiment of what was, what is, and what is to be. In the absence of darkness there was light, there was life, and there was Death.

The Darkness made itself to be read, indulged in the witches brew, and then it truly awakened. The Darkness was held by the Mark of Cain

The Darkness reaps the living

_ Scythe _

Cain, and then Dean had been the Scythe. But no more.

Dean is Death, reaper of the soul post vessel death.

The Darkness though – the darkness: absence of existence, cannot maintain its true identity as long as there is but a single flame to break the void.

Reapers may now have a way in and out of heaven to deliver the dead, but the veil itself remains fractured.

_ Souls _

The veil is something the darkness can touch, but the soul lights would never allow it to hold any sway.

They are not of purgatory, not of hell, not for an angel, and not for a demon. No, these are the souls of heaven born of death to light the void.

_ Null and Void _

Chuck sat back from his keyboard, he was a bit more advanced than Metatron, who stuck to a typewriter.

Bad writing or no, the Death died to keep his brother out of the system. Death died so the Winchesters could go up a few pay grades to deal with what was always beyond them. Death was a good Cain in his own right, but God… he made a terrible Able.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, out of left field... but, I thought it to be interesting and am curious on others perspectives?


End file.
